


One Piece PETs: Doctor Luffy

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [147]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Caretaking, Common Cold, F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nami catches a cold, Luffy decides to guard the sick bay and take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Doctor Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece belongs to Eichiiro Oda.

**One Piece PETs: Doctor Luffy**

 

  It's another usual morning on the  _Thousand Sunny_. Sanji had just finished preparing breakfast for the crew.

 

  "Breakfast is ready!" he called.

 

  "WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!!" Luffy cheered as he ran to the kitchen. "Food, food, food~! Yummy in my tummy~!"

 

  "Keep yer shirt on! It's coming!" Sanji snapped as he set the table.

 

  Soon, the rest of the Straw Hats entered the kitchen...except one. Sanji noticed this when he served everyone their food (they're having peach pancakes, by the way).

 

  "Wait a minute," the fox man said. "Don't start eating yet."

 

  "Huh?!" Luffy questioned. "Why not?! I'm hungry!"

 

  "Someone's missing!" Sanji said. "Someone very important! Time for a head count! Robin-chan!"

 

  "Present."

 

  "Nami-san!"

 

  No answer.

 

  "Nami-san's missing!" Sanji panicked.

 

  "Hey, you're right!" Luffy said. "Where is she?!"

 

  "Here I am," said a stuffed-up, sniffle-y voice.

 

  Everyone looked up and saw Nami...but boy, did she look awful. She was dressed up in a pink bath robe, her hair was all messy, she had dark circle under her eyes, and her skin looked a bit pale.

 

  "Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asked, concerned.

 

  Nami opened her mouth to answer, but the only thing that came out was a sneeze and a few coughs.

 

  "Yeegh..." Usopp shuddered.

 

  "MY BEAUTIFUL NAMI-SWAN~!!!!!" Sanji wailed as waterfalls of tears fell from his eyes when he saw Nami in such a state.

 

  "Nami, you should go back to bed." Luffy ordered.

 

  "No, I'm fine," Nami said. "Really, I..." She soon went into another coughing fit.

 

  Luffy walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead.

 

  "You're burning up." he said. "Chopper!"

 

  "Right!" the little reindeer said as he got up from his seat.

 

  "Oh, guys, please don't make such a fuss," Nami said before she sneezed.

 

  "We have to, because you're our friend, Nami." Luffy said.

 

  Nami sighed before she let Chopper take her to the sick bay.

 

  Later, Chopper came back with a diagnosis: Nami just had a simple common cold.

 

  "Phew! That's a relief." said Luffy.

 

  "She'll need plenty of bed rest and fluids." Chopper said.

 

  "My poor Nami-san~!!" Sanji sobbed.

 

  "Oh, relax! Her life's not in any danger, like last time!" Zoro spat.

 

  "SHUT UP, MOSS HEAD!!! THIS IS VERY HARD ON ME!!!" The Fox Man yelled.

 

  "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP, ALREADY?! NAMI NEEDS HER SLEEP!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

  Zoro and Sanji immediately clammed up.

 

  "Luffy...do you want to see her?" Chopper asked.

 

  "Yeah." he nodded.

 

  Chopper nodded and let Luffy into the sick bay. Once inside, he found poor Nami, lying in bed, looking miserable.

 

  "Hey." he said.

 

  "Hey," Nami said, sniffling.

 

  Luffy pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

 

  "Sorry about your cold, Nami."

 

  "Oh, it's all right," Nami said before she sneezed. "Can I have some tissues?"

 

  "'Sure." Luffy stood up from his seat, and looked around for a box of tissues. He found them on Chopper's desk.

 

  Luffy picked the box up, and brought it over to Nami.

 

  "Thanks, Luffy." said Nami as she received the box of tissues, took one out, and blew her nose in it. Then she threw it in the trash.

 

  "Need anything else?" Luffy asked.

 

  "Just some peace and quiet," Nami said.

 

  "Okay." he whispered.

 

  "...Luffy, when I said that, I mean I wanna be alone, too," Nami said, hoarsely.

 

  "Sure thing." he whispered as he stood up and left the room. Before he gently closed the door, he softly told her,

 

  "Get well soon."

 

  "I will." Nami sniffled.

 

  Luffy smiled before he closed the door all the way. He then sat by the door.

 

  "What are you doing?" Usopp asked.

 

  "Guarding the Sick Bay while Nami's in there." the Monkey Man answered.

 

  "Guarding the sick bay?" Usopp repeated.

 

  "Yup." Luffy nodded.

 

  "So you're just gonna sit there, all day?" Usopp asked before he heaved a sigh. "Fine. Don't let me stop ya."

 

  He left, seconds later.

 

  Luffy sat there by the door, waiting to see if Nami was going to call him for anything. However, he had to admit he was getting a little bored.

 

  Just then, he heard a familiar gurgling noise...coming from his tummy.

 

  That's when he realized he never finished breakfast because he was so worried about Nami.

 

  "Oh yeah, breakfast." he muttered.

 

  Luffy stood up, walked back to the kitchen, got his peach pancakes, went back to the entrance of the Sick Bay, sat down, and eat the pancakes.

 

  Just then, Sanji came in with a bowl of soup in his hands.

 

  "I can give that to Nami for you." said Luffy, with his mouth full of pancakes.

 

  "You sure?" Sanji asked.

 

  "Yeah." the captain nodded.

 

   _This is either gonna be really good or really bad,_  Sanji thought before he gave Luffy the soup.

 

  As Luffy took the bowl of soup, he lightly knocked on the door.

 

  Chopper opened it for Nami since she couldn't get out of bed.

 

  "Sanji made soup for her." Luffy said.

 

  Chopper smiled and nodded his head before he stepped aside to let Luffy in.

 

  Luffy walked over to Nami's side, pulled up a chair, and sat down.

 

  "Want some soup?" he asked. "Sanji made it."

 

  "Yes, please," Nami answered.

 

  He carefully handed Nami her soup.

 

  Nami took the soup and began to eat some of it, but not very much.

 

  "Need anything else?" Luffy asked.

 

  "...water would be nice," Nami said.

 

  "Right!" Luffy nodded before making a mad dash to the kitchen, ran back with a glass of water, and gave it to Nami. "Here ya go!"

 

  Nami smiled before she drank the water, then lied back down to sleep.

 

  Once she was asleep, Luffy left the Sick Bay, closed the door, and sat back down next to the entrance.

 

  Just then, he heard his stomach rumbling, again. He was going to get up and see if he could get a snack, but he decided to stay, just in case Nami woke up and she needed something again.

 

   _I can have a snack later. Besides, I should stay by Nami's side.'_  he thought.

 

  Suddenly, Luffy heard another sound, but this time, it wasn't his stomach.

 

  It was Zoro and Sanji fighting...again.

 

  Luffy groaned at this as he got up.

 

  
_'Those idiots are gonna wake up Nami!'_  he thought.

 

  The Monkey Man walked up to the Tiger Man and the Fox Man and then...

 

   **POW!!**  He clocked them both on their heads.

 

  "OUCH!!" they both cried.

 

  "Luffy, what the hell?!" Zoro questioned.

 

  "Yeah, what was that for?!" Sanji asked.

 

  Luffy's hair covered his eyes for a split second until he glared at the both of them, saying,

 

  "Shut up or I'll gut the both of you."

 

  Zoro and Sanji immediately shut up.

 

  Usopp and Chopper saw this and they said, "Scary."

 

  Luffy then headed back to his post.

 

  He sat back down next to the entrance of the Sick Bay, leaned back, put his hat over his eyes, and took a nap.

 

   *****An hour later*****  


 

  Luffy woke up to the sound of Usopp and Chopper playing. He wanted to join in on the fun, yet he could not, for he had to keep guarding the Sick Bay while Nami was still in there.

 

  Even though it did sound like they were having lots of fun.

 

  "You can't catch me, Usopp!" Chopper called.

 

  "Wanna bet?!" Usopp said.

 

  
_'Dammit, I really wanna join them!'_  he thought.  _'But I can't leave Nami alone.'_  


 

  He sighed. No matter how much he wanted to go and play with Usopp and Chopper, he could not leave the Sick Bay, unattended.

 

  Later, Luffy was sleeping by the sick bay, again until he smelled a familiar smell: meat.

 

  Sanji was making lunch.

 

  "Lunchtime!" the cook called.

 

  "Meat..." Luffy said as he drooled.

 

  
_'Well, I could just pick it up and come right back.'_  he thought.

 

  So, he ran into the kitchen, grabbed his lunch, and ran back to the entrance of the Sick Bay. As soon as he sat back down, he ate his meat, savoring every single bite.

 

  Suddenly, Luffy heard the door open, and he looked back and saw Nami, sniffling and coughing.

 

  "I...I have to go to the bathroom," the cat girl said.

 

  "Let me help you, Nami." he said as he stood up and carried her to the bathroom.

 

  A few minutes later, Nami came back out after she flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

 

  Luffy carried her back to the Sick Bay, and into bed.

 

  "Thank you, Luffy." Nami said, sniffling.

 

  Luffy smiled as he put Nami back to bed.

 

  "No problem, Nami." he told her. "Sanji made lunch. Want some?"

 

  "No thanks," Nami said. "Not really hungry, right now."

 

  "All right." he said as he left the room.

 

  Luffy yawned as he began to fall asleep once again.

 

   _This isn't so bad_ , he thought.

 

*****The Next Day*****

  
Nami sat up in bed, yawning and stretching.

 

   _'Cold's not as bad as it was yesterday.'_  she thought.

 

  Nami then got out of bed and looked in the mirror.

 

  She didn't look as bad as she did yesterday.

 

  Nami smiled.

 

  "I think I'm feeling much better," she said.

 

  She walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Luffy sleeping while sitting up.

 

  "Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

   _Has he been sitting there all night?_  she thought.

 

  He was snoring a little, though, it didn't bother Nami all that much. She smiled, knelt down, and gave Luffy a light peck on his cheek.

 

  "Thank you, Luffy," she whispered.

 

  He smiled in his sleep. 

 

  But then...Luffy woke up with a sneeze.

 

  "Bless you." Nami said.

 

  "Thanks." he sniffled, then sneezed again. "Oh, no."

 

  "Chopper~!" Nami called. "Luffy's sneezing!"

 

  Chopper ran over to Luffy and Nami as fast as he could.

 

   *****Later*****  


 

  Luffy was lying in bed, sniffling, sneezing, and coughing.

 

  He had caught Nami's cold.

 

  Nami entered the room, wearing a mask.

 

  "Hi, Nami." he greeted her, in a nasally voice.

 

  "Sorry I gave you my cold," Nami said.

 

  "Don't worry about it," Luffy started coughing a bit. "I'm not mad."

 

  Nami smiled.

 

  "I saw you, sitting by the door," she said. "I really appreciate what you did for me, Luffy."

 

  "I'm glad." Luffy grinned.

 

  "So now...I'm gonna do the same for you," Nami said.

 

  "Thank you."

 

  "No problem," Nami said.

 

  She walked over to Luffy, pulled up a chair, and sat down next to him.

 

  "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

 

  "Could you get me something to eat?" asked Luffy. "Being sick makes me hungry."

 

  His stomach growling seemed to prove his point.

 

  "Of course, Luffy." Nami petted Luffy as she left for the kitchen.

 

  Luffy smiled.

 

  "It's true what they say," he said. "When you're a couple, you share everything...even a cold. Shishishishi!"

 

  Nami laughed.

 

  "Yeah."

 

**THE END**


End file.
